


Grublr.

by Tomatograter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Earth C, Fan Comics, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - The Homestuck Epilogues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomatograter/pseuds/Tomatograter
Summary: In the consort kingdom, atop of the large, humongous mansion where the god of Hope lives, there is an apartment complex.(Not a fic, fancomic)





	Grublr.

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on @tomatograter at twitter


End file.
